Ashlynn
"Oh Christ... she's a liberal." - Ashlynn Ashlynn is a talented and sadistic assassin who commands Nox Company, as well as working for Maverick Corporation. Her abilities are second to none, being a woman who has seen the front lines of war many times over. She resides within Haven City, in her penthouse apartment. History Origin More than 300 years ago, Ashlynn was born in the beautiful city of Athens, Greece. She was raised by both of her parents, and through their eyes she had begun to learn much about the old world. Since she was born in the year 1669, society was still fresh. Sophisticated gentlemen roamed the streets and scholars studied hard in their educational halls. Ashlynn had a good life. Her father, Vincent, realized that the world was a dangerous place and tried his best to prepare her daughter for the world. All of this became important when she reached the magical age of eight. In a tragic evening, inhuman assassins broke into Ashlynn's Athens home and slew both of her parents in cold blood, leaving her to watch from the safety of a closet. She was alone in the world now. After the dust had settled from the vicious crime, local police tried to their best efforts to identify the criminals. But with no such luck. Her father's body was missing, though it was assumed that he had perished as well. With the tragic end to her parents, Ashlynn could not accept another family as her own. She rejected the prospect of an orphanage or foster parents, and instead lived on the streets. After a long while, she unearthed her latent abilities, inherited from her parents; pyrokinesis and electrokinesis. With these powers and an amazing agility, she took to a life of petty crime. For her, it was easy to steal from the rich and give to herself. Yet, she only stole what she needed and never anything more. Almost 336 years later, Ashlynn had seen the world over many times. She saw people live and die, cities rise and fall. And so entered the dawn of the 21st century. She had become a rather prolific pickpocket by now, easily snatching up wallets from unsuspecting pedestrians. It wasn't until she met a rather interesting man called Magnus that she decided, maybe a life of theft wasn't worth it. As the two of them grew closer together, the world was thrust into a new age. An age where non-humans were able to live alongside humans. Demise of Humanity Ashlynn had an integral role in the events of Demise of Humanity. Global Tournament The Imperial Syndicate As years went by, she became more involved with several associations of other assassins. She often coordinated with Maverick Corporation to deal with supernatural threats, but eventually found her own way. Late one night, she was nearly killed by one of her assassination targets, but a rather strange man saved her life. This man introduced himself as Nixon, owner of an assassin's agency called the Imperial Syndicate. With this man having saved her life, he was in her debt. So Ashlynn went on to work with the syndicate, and in only a few short months, became its top assassin. This of course, came with many risks. Ashlynn became so involved in her work that she rarely ever saw Magnus; she would often come home beaten up, with bruises and cuts all over. Magnus expressed his dismay but she pushed him away, too focused on her career. On one of her missions, yet again she was nearly killed. However, it was revealed that Nixon had expected her to die. The owner of the Imperial Syndicate figured that Ashlynn, and the rest of his assassins were completely expendable assets; if one of them died, he would find a replacement pretty quickly. Rightfully so, this pissed Ashlynn off immensely. When she went to confront Nixon, she found that he wasn't so willing to let her go. She had become their best assassin faster than anyone in the Imperial Syndicate, and she was a treasured asset, no matter how expendable she was. Magnus found out and was equally as pissed as Ash was; he arrived on a visit and was quick to threaten Nixon. But his threats would fall short as if he tried anything, there would be an entire group of assassins waiting for war. Instead of going to war, there was another solution. One of Ashlynn's closest friends, Anaithnid, arrived upon hearing of the machinations of Nixon from Magnus and Ashlynn. With him came the whole might of the FCRF, and much to the anger of Nixon, the Imperial Syndicate was absorbed into the mighty space military. Nixon was imprisoned for his crimes, and so ended his reign for the time being. A few whispers here and there spoke of what became of him, but nothing conclusive.Category:Characters Category:Lore